Low-grade sarcomas are known to behave in an indolent fashion, with potential for late local recurrences. Proliferative markers will be used in an attempt to recognize these low-grade sarcomas that behave in an aggressive fashion and not only recur early but produce distant metastases. A clinicopathologic correlation will be done.